MorganC1
'MorganC1 ' MP (born 3 February 2013) is a Labour politician. MorganC1 started his MHoC career as a founding member of the Socialist Party, becoming an MP and later Secretary of State for Business, Innovation & Skills before joining the Pirate Party, becoming an MP and later Triumvir & Home Secretary. On the 16th December 2015, he defected from the Pirate Party to the Labour Party. History Socialist Party Morgan joined the MHoC in February 2015 as the request of his close friend and ex-Prime Minister, OwenBeric. The result of this was that he was deemed one of the founding members of the Socialist Party, alongside veteran politicians such as theyeatthepoo and Athanaton. At the Third General Election, Morgan stood for the Socialist Party in the English Borders constituency. He narrowly lost out on a seat by 1 vote, however he won an internal by election a week later and then became the Socialist MP for Yorkshire. Whilst in the Parliamentary Socialist Party, Morgan took the position of Minister of State for Defence (Armed Forces) before being promoted to Secretary of State for Business, Skills & Trade after the resignation of Athanaton. During his time in this position he wrote B120 - Flexible Working Contracts Bill; one of the most controversial bills in MHoC history. After Athanaton's resignation, Morgan briefly began a leadership run, although he quickly withdrew and supported DrNyan, although the contest was later won by Rlack. Pirate Party In August 2015, Morgan resigned from the Government and from the Socialist Party alongside DrNyan, citing corruption and a lack of direction within the Socialist Party as his reason. Several leading figures within the party resigned in the coming weeks, leading to the Party collapsing. Morgan defected to the Pirate Party, where he immediately stood in the leadership election for the new Triumvirate system. He narrowly lost out, coming in 4th place despite coming 2nd on first preference votes. At the 4th General Election, Morgan stood for the Pirate Party in the South & East Yorkshire constituency. Although the Liberal Democrats managed won almost double the votes of any other Party, Morgan managed to win the 3rd and final seat in the constituency. He won the highest number of votes of any Pirate Candidate at the election and was returned as 1 of 4 Pirate regional MP's, and 1 of 6 total Pirate MP's. The Pirate Party went on to enter Government alongside Labour, the Liberal Democrats and the Green Party. In this Government, Morgan became the Chief Secretary to the Treasury once negotiations had finally finished; this was after heavy speculation that he would be given the International Development brief. Immediately after the election, RomanCatholic and N1dh0gg_ both resigned from the Pirate Triumvirate, leading to a new leadership election within the party. Morgan announced his intention to run immediately and became the frontrunner early on, going on to win the election outright and become one of the Triumvir's, alongside the re-elected Figgor and AlmightyWibble, the Party's Chairman Morgan's time in the Treasury was short lived. Very shortly after the election Figgor, the Home Secretary, resigned from his position within the Government to focus on his position as Pirate Triumvir. He would later go on to resign from the leadership too, citing health reasons and a lack of time. After some internal Cabinet reshuffling, Morgan was promoted to the Home Office. Labour Party On the 16th of December, Morgan resigned from his positions in Government and in the Pirate Party, defecting to the Labour Party. He cited a shift in personal belief as well as a lack of belief in the direction of the party as his reasons. The Pirate Party had already suffered from the high profile defections of Figgor and RomanCatholic, and folded into an All-Party Parliamentary Group days after. Legislation M064 - Military Research & Development Cooperation Motion M064 was a motion put forward by Morgan during his time in the Ministry of Defence. The motion sought to urge the MoD to chase cooperative and joint R&D projects with allied nations, such as those in NATO, instead of developing by ourselves. The motion passed the house 45 votes to 38, with 8 abstentions. B120 - Flexible Working Contracts Bill The Flexible Working Contracts Bill was one of the most controversial bills in MHoC history. The bill sought to outlaw Zero Hours Contracts, a highly contentious issue within the House of Commons. The bill itself did introduce a Flexible Working Contract, a watered down version of ZHC's that was far more watertight and balanced further towards the employee. The bill passed the House of Commons by 1 vote, with the Government whipping an Aye vote and the Official Opposition whipping a Nay vote. One UKIP MP abstained, leaving the Government with a 1-vote majority and allowing the bill to pass. B154 - Voting Age Bill The Voting Age Bill was a resubmission of B022 and later B097. Originally written by Athanaton, the bill was submitted by Morgan alongside RadioNone, who wrote the Opening Speech for the bill and Athanaton, the original author of the bill. The bill was withdrawn after its first reading, much like B022 and B097 were. B192 - Cabinet Officials Bill The Cabinet Officials Bill was a Private Members Bill submitted by Morgan during his time in the Home Office. The bill banned members of the House of Lords from holding senior Cabinet positions, also known as Secretary of States. The bill was supported by members of the Radical Socialist Party as well as several members from other parties, although it eventually was heavily defeated in a vote of the Commons. Political Beliefs Morgan describes himself as Libertarian Socialist, supporting the idea of collectivism in economics whilst advocating individualism in social issues. Staunchly pro-democratic reform, he has submitted legislation to lower the voting age as well as reform the way Cabinets and Shadow Cabinets are put together. Morgan is considered to be a weak eurosceptic. Category:Labour Party Category:MPs Category:Users Category:Cabinet Category:Pirate Party Category:Socialist Party Category:Pirate MPs